In the present seismic exploration production, an inspection and monitoring of a field device of a seismic apparatus is still carried out relying on the traditional manual mode, namely, a seismic apparatus operator needs to read out content of a field device item by item after detecting the field device by using a host machine of the seismic apparatus, and broadcast to the field personnel via a voice station, the field personnel need to perform an inspection and monitoring following manual documentation. Such a type of operating has a high operational difficulty and a heavy workload, and a mistake easily occurs in terms of human manipulation and communication.